Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-72.84.104.236-20171210191110/@comment-72.84.104.236-20171211001152
The Snow Queen was supposed to be actually about THE Snow Queen which it really wasn't at all. Worst of all, my poor favorite character in Frozen, Elsa's character wasn't given enough to do at all like it fairly should've been back then before freely so she's more of only just a plot device than an actual character when Elsa should've been properly portrayed to be an actual character correctly instead of only just a plot device (glaring at all the creators, writers, directors and filmmakers of Frozen in pure indignation, fury, rage and anger) That dreadful canon Frozen movie was really too much Anna and not really enough Elsa at all. Elsa would've obviously had much better, more creative/productive uses for her supernatural/magical abilities (such as building public art, even setting up a village for snow people such as Olaf, his friends and his relatives) Those creators, directors, filmmakers and writers of Frozen could've at least had Olaf being created in Elsa's childbirth infancy and become one of her other long time friends; maybe he could've at least been fairly portrayed to be the one to make Elsa realize that she can actually control her powers if she really puts her mind to it which it would've made Frozen better, more believable, more classical film than ever but no, instead they just had to keep poor Olaf as this 1D not-so-funny character who doesn't really contribute anything to the film at all, other than only just poor visual gags and a crappy song that doesn't need to be in the film to move the plot along any but no, instead, they just had to be rather too lazy to ever do that themselves anyway so we're forcefully expected to believe that Elsa who originally feared her powers inexplicably enjoyed using them when the Frozen movie was over anyway. They were nothing but lazy bums anyway. Elsa's an amazing character, isn't she? So are Olaf, Marshmallow, the snow-gies (Frozen Fever) and especially, Ingrid the other snow queen from the first half of the fourth season of the show, Once Upon A Time. A bit of history of Frozen I learned that Princess/Queen Elsa is based on Hans Christian Andersen’s Danish fairy tale "The Snow Queen" Elsa’s another one of the most beautiful disney princesses despite the fact that she’s a queen now. She’s so lovely and pretty, isn’t she?! Princess/Queen Elsa’s based on the Danish original fairytale story of The Snow Queen by Hans Christian Andersen. Princess/Queen Ingrid’s also based on the Danish original fairytale story of The Snow Queen by Hans Christian Andersen too but there are also still a lot of any other likable things about Elsa herself too besides other than only just her ice magic powers, her looks and even her queen status, aren’t there? I’ve seen better snow animation in GAMES that come out before Frozen. Elsa was a character written to be misunderstood, wasn’t she? The script writers and producers certainly succeeded, didn’t they? I don’t care if someone can manipulate snow and ice, I’ve seen several people do it in fiction, (scoffing) I really don’t get why people make such a BIG DEAL about Queen Elsa! However, I still just wish Elsa had more screen time in the movie, Frozen. After all, Frozen is based on THE SNOW QUEEN, isn’t it? I hate how people like Elsa haters are saying Elsa should've been evil in canon. The writers of Frozen rewrote Elsa as a good character instead of a bad character because they wanted to try something different! The whole "Evil Queen" thing has been done to death! Part of the rewriting was also because a personal note from John Lasseter whose son was going through some nasty stages. If you want the full sad story, then watch "The Story of Frozen: Making a Disney Animated Classic". Disney originally planned to make Queen Elsa a villain, and I would like to congratulate them for not doing so. They have successfully proved that fictional characters do not have to be evil to be interesting, haven't they? I also still think Disney should’ve tried harder to do a Frozen movie about ’The Snow Queen too.’ Elsa’s still mortal so she’s still as normal as a person in terms of durability but come on, there are also still a lot of any other really, very special canon things about her too other than only just her ice magic powers, aren’t there? My biggest main complaint about Frozen is that Elsa the Snow Princess/Queen didn’t/doesn’t always get to use her ice magic powers all the time enough at all like she freely deserves to so far. I still always wanted to see Elsa do something, anything and everything much more spectacular than ever all the time in canon, but she never did at all. She could've done something, anything and everything a whole lot, way, far much more elaborate, impressive other than only just turning the palace of Aren-delle into an ice skating rink during the whole entire Frozen canon movie but she didn't. And worse, she never ever even actually got to learn how to use her ice magic powers for battle or anything else other than only just controlling them with her emotions like she really deserves to so far. It's all thanks to all of those cruel, unfair, lazy creators of Frozen who got away with disappointing all of us huge Elsa fans. They're actually to blame for not giving any of us a more interesting about Elsa herself other than Anna finding Elsa and falling in love with Prince Hans of the Southern Isles (the same prince charmless who's only just used as nothing but an excuse for two so called sisters, Elsa and Anna to make up with each other when those two so called sisters are rather far much better off without each other since they're more like strangers to each other anyway….). Aren't some secrets too cool to be kept secrets? Some secrets are too cool to be kept secrets, aren't they? Elsa would've been freely portrayed to be a whole lot, way, far, more imaginative than this, that and ever clearly in canon. After all, even magical beings like Elsa have to be ironically practical and realistic too. My other biggest main complaint about the first half of the fourth season of the show, Once Upon A Time is that Ingrid the other Snow Princess/Queen didn’t/doesn’t always get to use her ice magic powers all the time enough at all either like she also really deserves to. I also still always wanted to see Ingrid do something, anything and everything much more spectacular than ever all the time in canon too, but she also never did at all either and it’s also all thanks to all of those unfair writers of the show, Once Upon A Time who got away with disappointing all of us huge Ingrid fans too. I just honestly wish the writers, directors, filmmakers and creators of Frozen slowly took more time on this whole entire Frozen canon movie back then before... especially including Elsa's whole entire canon characterization, even Olaf's too, Marshmallow's as well and the snowgies' (Frozen Fever) also. Frozen would've been a million times better movie than ever if only it focused much more on Elsa than ever instead of that obnoxious, insufferable huge pain in the butt, Anna, Elsa is so much cooler and that Anna just ruined the whole entire Frozen canon movie and made everybody else get headaches﻿. Yes I Hate Anna of Frozen But I Still Rather Prefer Elsa of Frozen. Elsa's so called parents decided to lock their own little girl up and neither of them allowed her to have any contact with anybody else at all, not even let her out of her room at all either. I don't know why the hell neither of them came up with another BETTER idea at all like they should've back then before in canon, I understand Elsa very well. I only make them understand, that neither of them WERE GOOD PARENTS AT ALL, AND THAT NEITHER OF THEM HAD TO FORBID POOR ELSA FROM ALWAYS USING HER SPECIAL ICE MAGIC POWERS ALL THE TIME NOR TAKE AWAY ELSA'S FREEDOM AT ALL. Neither of them really deserved to be Elsa's parents at all anyway, did they? (To Elsa's parents the rulers/king and queen of Aren-delle) If your little girl, Elsa was born with a magic curse that could get worse because of her fear towards the powers, then don't try to help her with the fear at all. Instead of showing her how to love, accept and embrace not only just her ice magic powers but also be herself for who she really was actually born to be like you should've done back when Elsa herself was eight back then before during Elsa's childhood life or better yet, especially back when she was under the age of eight during her early childhood back then, you just had to lock her away from the whole entire outside world for years by making her more scared of the powers anyway. ELSA WOULD'VE GOTTEN, HAD AND LIVED A BETTER, GREATER, HAPPIER LIFE WITH HER ABNORMAL ICE MAGIC POWERS LIKE SHE REALLY NEED TO IF ONLY YOU DID ANYTHING TO SAVE YOUR KID FROM BEING ISOLATED BACK WHEN SHE WAS ONLY JUST A LITTLE NEWBORN INFANT BABY PRINCESS HERSELF BACK THEN.